Opioid agonists, such as morphine, have long been used to treat patients suffering from pain. Opioid agonists exert their analgesic and other pharmacological effects through interactions with opioid receptors, of which, there are three main classes: mu (I) receptors, kappa (κ) receptors, and delta (6) receptors. Most of the clinically used opioid agonists are relatively selective for mu receptors, although opioid agonists typically have agonist activity at other opioid receptors (particularly at increased concentrations).
Opioids exert their effects by selectively inhibiting the release of neurotransmitters, such as acetylcholine, norepinephrine, dopamine, serotonin, and substance P.
Pharmacologically, opioid agonists represent an important class of agents employed in the management of pain. Unfortunately, the use of opioid agonists is associated with the potential for abuse. In addition, oral administration of opioid agonists often results in significant first pass metabolism. Furthermore, administration of opioid agonists results in significant CNS-mediated effects, such as slowed breathing, which can result in death. Thus, a reduction of any one of these or other characteristics would enhance their desirability as therapeutic drugs.
The present disclosure seeks to address these and other needs in the art by providing (among other things) a conjugate of a water-soluble, non-peptidic oligomer and a opioid agonist.